A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. In a packet-based network, such as an Ethernet network, the computing devices communicate data by dividing the data into small blocks called packets, which are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. A variety of intermediate devices operate to route the packets between the computing devices. For example, a computer network may include routers, switches, gateways, firewalls, and a variety of other devices to provide and facilitate network communication.
A wireless communication network includes a collection of cells that each includes at least one base station capable of transmitting and relaying signals to wireless communication devices. A “cell” generally denotes a distinct area of a wireless network that utilizes a particular frequency or range of frequencies for transmission of data. A typical base station is a tower to which are affixed a number of antennas that transmit and receive the data over the particular frequency. Wireless devices, such as cellular or mobile phones, smart phones, camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and tablet computers, may initiate or otherwise transmit a signal at the designated frequency to the base station to initiate a call or data session and begin transmitting data. The base station covers a limited geographic area (a “cell”) but may exchange data with wireless devices irrespective of whether the wireless devices within the cell of the base station are moving or stationary.
Many wireless computing devices that access a wireless network include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver that enables the computing devices to accurately determine their physical location. Accurate locations for wireless devices have led to the development of location-targeted network and application services, for example, for wireless devices that can provide such a location.